


Way Out

by Yano1905



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yano1905/pseuds/Yano1905
Summary: Jennie Kim sering dihujat netizen, Joshua Hong sebagai kekasihnya tidak bisa terima hal tersebut.
Relationships: Joshua Hong/Jennie Kim
Kudos: 1





	Way Out

『Way Out』  
By : Yano.1905

Fanfiction ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan ide dengan cerita lain. Saya pikir cerita dengan tema seperti ini sudah umum.

Tapi meski demikian, tiap kata yang saya ketik ini murni hasil pemikiran saya. Tidak nyontek.

.

🚨 Tidak ada maksud menyinggung pihak manapun, tolong baca dengan keadaan kepala dingin.

Tidak bermaksud menjodoh-jodohkan juga. Saya cuma gemes sendiri pengen masangin mereka dalam cerita ini.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Joshua Hong baru meyakini suatu hal bahwa, waktu terasa begitu lambat saat dia menunggu Jennie Kim, pacarnya, datang ke Kafe tempat mereka janjian.

Ah. Apa ini karena faktor rindu ya? Duduk lima menit rasanya seperti sudah duduk lima abad.

Sebentar-sebentar melirik arloji, ternyata baru lima menit sejak terakhir dia meliriknya. Pukul 19.30. Lelaki berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu menyibukkan diri dengan asik mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela. Sungai di tengah kota begitu indah memantulkan cahaya, lampu yang mengihasi sepanjang jalan setapak, langit hitam tanpa bintang, kemudian pantulan dirinnya sendiri, saat itulah bayangan seorang wanita cantik muncul.

Joshua menoleh antusias.

"Hai, maaf, lama ya?"

Suara Jennie begitu manis, terdengar seperti orang merajuk. Dia pasti merasa bersalah. Joshua pun tersenyum hangat.

"Tadi Rose lama sekali memilih baju. Biasa lah, baru jadian," lanjut Jennie. Langsung menduduki kursi di depan Joshua.

"Aku juga baru datang. Dan sebetulnya berapa lama pun kamu, pasti akan kutunggu."

Pipi tembam Jennie bersemu. Dia berdeham, berusaha mengendalikan debaran di dada, lalu meletakkan Gabrielle Purse miliknya di samping kaki. Penampilannya yang serba putih hari itu membuatnya makin cantik dan bersinar, Joshua membayangkan betapa beruntungnya bila ia bisa berada di samping Jennie untuk selamanya.

Pelayan datang membawa daftar menu. Keduanya kompak memesan hidangan pasta dan minuman keluaran terbaru di kafe itu. 

Menikmati tiap suapan sambil sesekali mengobrol dan bersenda gurau.

"Lihat, kamu makan belepotan lagi. Aduh, apa saat di Jepang kamu juga seperti ini, hm?" Joshua mengusap ujung bibir Jennie yang kotor oleh saus pasta.

"Eh ... Benarkah? Ma-mana?" lagi-lagi Jennie bersemu, berusaha mengusapnya lebih dulu.

"Sudah selesai. Tidak apa-apa, lanjut makan saja." Joshua memangku dagu, mengamati wajah cantik kekasihnya yang menghabiskan makanan dengan lahap.

Lucu dan menggemaskan seperti anak kecil.

Siapa yang bilang Jennie-nya sudah berubah? Hei, wanita ini masih sama dengan yang Joshua temui pertama kali lima tahun lalu. Gadis lugu yang hampir tersesat saat menaiki kereta sendirian. Gadis yang selalu antusias terhadap es krim. Dan pastinya masih suka membuat bekal untuknya.

Hanya karena sekarang Jennie di kontrak salah satu agensi model, bukan berarti dia berubah. 

Justru Joshua ikut bahagia tiap Jennie bercerita bahwa dia dapat sponsor dari brand ternama dan berkesempatan memakai produk-produk mewah.

Sayangnya di luar sana terlalu banyak orang sok tau dan suka ikut campur yang berani mencela wanita tercintanya ini.

"Sayang, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jennie.

Joshua mengerjap. "Memangnya kenapa aku?"

"Kamu melamun." Jennie memiringkan kepala, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Apa tidak enak badan?"

Melihat ekspresi itu Joshua jadi tertawa, suaranya yang lembut terdengar nyaman di telinga. Cukup dengan hal itu Jennie tau, Joshua baik-baik saja.

"Aku cuma terlalu kangen sama kamu." Joshua memperbaiki posisi duduknya, bersandar pada kursi. "Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak makan bareng."

Jennie mengukir senyum cantiknya. "Bisa saja, ya. Kamu banyak menggombal sekarang."

"Lho? Bukan gombal. Memang aku benar-benar kangen dengan pacarku ini." Joshua mencubit pipi Jennie.

"Aku juga kangen sekali. Meski kemarin kita sudah kangen-kangenan semalam penuh," ujar Jennie.

Joshua mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan melirik ke samping. "Sst ... Nanti kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?"

Jennie pun tergelak. Puas hatinya bisa membalik keadaan dengan mengerjai Joshua.

"Oh iya, sayang. Aku dapat tawaran baru untuk jadi brand ambassador produk kosmetik yang baru naik daun tahun ini. Kamu tau Pink Sakura? Aku pernah kirim katalognya bulan lalu. Nah itu. Jadi ... Menurut kamu boleh tidak?" Jennie menatap Joshua dengan binar di matanya.

"Tentu saja. Lakukan yang kamu mau, asal jangan memaksakan diri. Perhatikan kesehatan," ujar Joshua tanpa pikir panjang. Dia memang sangat mendukung karir Jennie, baginya melihat sang kekasih melebarkan sayap ke dunia yang ia senangi juga merupakan suatu kebanggaan. Joshua sebisa mungkin tidak ingin membuat Jennie merasa terkekang dalam hubungan ini.

Aturan mainnya pun sederhana. Asal jangan kerja terlalu keras. Asal Jennie tidak sakit. Kekasih Joshua itu punya daya tahan tubuh yang terbilang lemah, berbanding terbalik dengan semangatnya yang berapi-api. Jadi, kalau ada hal yang Joshua khawatirkan dari Jennie, hal itu adalah masalah kesehatan dan keselamatannya saat bekerja.

"Tapi, aku harus tinggal di Jepang selama beberapa waktu untuk mengurus keperluan. Setelah itu ada jadwal pemotretan dan travel untuk promosi."

"Berapa lama?"

"Dua sampai tiga minggu."

"Lama ya."

Jennie tertawa. Dia meraih tangan Joshua dan menggenggamnya. "Kalau berjalan sesuai jadwal, aku bisa kembali lebih awal dan kita bisa kencan seperti ini lagi."

"Berjanjilah." Joshua menatap tepat dua manik kecoklatan Jennie.

Kepala itu mengangguk lucu. "Janji!"

Joshua memanggil lagi pelayan. Mereka memesan menu tambahan berupa hidangan penutup yang populer, panna cotta untuk Joshua dan macha ice cream untuk Jennie. 

Tak lama, pesanan mereka datang. Jennie berbinar memandangi es krimnya yang kalah manis dengan dirinya. Setidaknya itu yang Joshua pikirkan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara. Kapan kamu berangkat?"

"Lusa, pukul delapan pagi. Tapi, tidak perlu repot-repot mengantar. Aku akan pergi dengan manajerku," tolak Jennie lembut.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku bisa meminta izin pada ayahku untuk mengantarmu."

"Ah ... Bukankah itu curang? Jangan sering memanfaatkan posisimu," gurau Jennie.

"Tidak, ini haya demi kamu. Selain itu aku tidak pernah berbuat curang." Joshua ikut tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana? Ayah juga pasti akan setuju."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jemput aku tempat waku."

"Selalu."

.

.

.

"Jaga kesehatan. Jangan sampai memaksakan diri. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku. Aku akan langsung menyusulmu." 

Joshua melepas pelukannya pada Jennie. Meremas lembut bahu sempit kekasihnya seolah tak merelakan kepergiannya.

"Kamu juga. Jangan terlalu sering lembur. Lihat kantung matamu, uuh ... ." Dengan lembut, Jennie mengusap wajah Joshua. "Nanti aku bawakan oleh-oleh untuk menghilangkannya. Meskipun seperti ini juga tetap tampan, tapi nanti ada yang bilang kalau kamu tidak diurus pacar."

"Jangan dengarkan omongan jelek seperti itu."

Senyum cerah Jennie terbit secerah matahari. "Aku tau."

"Aku sayang kamu."

"Aku sayang kamu lebih banyak."

Setelah pesawat yang dinaiki Jennie lepas landas. Joshua segera kembali ke kantornya. Harum parfum Jennie masih tertinggal di dalam mobil. Belum apa-apa Joshua sudah kangen.

Kakinya melangkah memasuki lobi. Nuansa coklat gelap berpadu dengan lantai granit hitam menyapa indra pengelihatan. Satu orang sedang duduk di sofa, sibuk dengan gadgetnya, menyita perhatian Joshua. Dia pun menghampirinya.

"Wonwoo? Sedang apa?"

Wonwoo, pria berkaca mata itu mendongak, menatap teman lamanya saat di bangku sma yang sekarang menjabat posisi lebih tinggi darinya.

Tanpa canggung, Joshua duduk di samping Wonwoo setelah pria itu bergeser memberi ruang.

"Aku menunggu investor kita, Mr. Lee. Tapi, baru saja asistennya menghubungiku, katanya mereka akan datang terlambat karena macet."

"Macet? Apa terjadi kecelakaan? Setauku arus kendaraan akhir-akhir ini ramai lancar."

"Bukan kecelakaan." Wonwoo mendesah. "Ini lebih gila, bacalah."

Wonwoo menyodorkan ponselnya yang menampilan sebuah artikel berita terbaru dengan judul 'Ketahuan pacaran, ratusan fans unjuk rasa minta Kim Mingyu hengkang dari agensi'. Dilengkapi foto fans yang didominasi wanita memenuhi halaman agensi tersebut, bahkan ada yang sampai meluber keluar. Mobil-mobil yang terparkir sembarangan membuat keadaan semakin kacau.

"Ralat, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada kecelakaan kalau mereka tidak segera di bubarkan."

Joshua mengembalikan ponsel Wonwoo. Perasaannya campur aduk. 

Kim Mingyu adalah model yang memulai debut tiga tahun lalu. Satu tahun lebih cepat dari Jennie. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu dikenal memiliki citra yang ramah dan kepribadian yang baik, dia sering membelikan makanan untuk para fans yang setia menunggunya sampai selesai bekerja. Sepertinya semua kalangan mencintainya. Joshua tak menyangka, hanya karena kabar pacaran, situasi yang dihadapi Kim Mingyu berbah drastis. 

Terbayang di kepalanya wajah seorang jelita bernama Jennie Kim. Kekasihnya. Wanita yang bahkan sejak debut sudah mendapat banyak pembenci hanya karena raut wajahnya yang kata kebanyakan orang terlihat arogan. Wanita yang sebenarnya pemalu sehingg jarang berkomunikasi dengan fans atau stafnya sampai namanya pernah masuk dalam artikel '7 Model yang sombong'. Apa jadinya kalau hubungan Joshua dan Jennie tebongkar?

Tanpa skandal saja Jennie sudah dibenci, apalagi kalau ada skandal?

Joshua menunduk. Menyangga dahi dengan kepala tangan. Hatinya risau memikirkan keadaan Jennie.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hm?" Joshua buru-buru memasang tamoang tenangnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku akan mematangkan bahan meeting nanti."

Tenanglah, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Ia yakin nasib serupa tidak akan menimpa Jennie. Siapa tau beda orang beda nasib 'kan? Mungkin saja Jennie akan lebih diterima masyarakat kalau hubungan asmaranya terbongkar.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. 

Proyek terbaru berjalan dengan mulus. Kini Joshua bisa memiliki waktu lebih untuk stalking pacarnya.

Pemotretan pertama Jennie untuk Pink Sakura juga berjalan lancar. Akun Instagram Jennierubbyjane mengunggah enam foto terbaru untuk promosi produk kecantikan yang memiliki slogan "Pure and Natural beauty", semuanya cantik. Sesuai slogan, Jennie memancarkan kecantikan natural dangan dandanan simpel mempesona, dress berwarna cerah selutut dan rambut kecoklatan tergerai indah mempercantik penampilannya. Image yang baru Jennie tunjukkan dalam profesi ini. Biasanya dia dikenal dengan dandanan kuat, sexy, mewah dan serba mahal. Joshua penasaran, apa orang-orang juga sama tepersona seperti dirinya?

Dia memilih salah satu kolom komentar yang sudah berjumlah lebih dari tujuh ribu. Dari atas didominasi komentar baik, ada juga spam emoticon berbentuk hati. Joshua ikut senang.

Tiba-tiba keningnya mengernyit. Joshua menemukan satu komentar yang sangat mengganggu. Ujaran kebencian dan pelecehan.

[@Akun caper :Kau tidak pantas berdandan seperti itu! Sangat buruk! Semua orang tau kau itu bagaimana. Lebih baik kau pakai kembali konsep jal@ng mu! Layani atasanmu sana! Kekeke~]

Tangan Joshua mengepal erat hingga memerah. Giginya bergelmeletuk. Kalau orang itu ada di depannya, pasti akan ia hajar sampai lumpuh. Emosinya benar-benar mendidih. Ruangan ber-AC tiba-tiba menjadi panas.

Joshua jelas tidak bisa menerima ini. Dia tak bisa membiarkan pacarnya mendapatkan perlakuan serendah ini.

Inginnya ia membalas komentar tersebut dengan makian, tapi untung saja masih ada sisa kewarasan di otaknya. 

Joshua juga memiliki nama. Ia bukan orang sembarangan.

Akun Joshuahong951239 memiliki hampir seratus ribu followers, banyak diantaranya yang merupakan mitra kerja dan keluarga besar. Kalau sampai ada yang tau ia komentar anarkis di akun milik seorang model, pasti akan menimbulkan banyak gosip.

Akhirnya dari pada ikut ribut, Joshua memilih langkah paling simpel. Laporkan. 

"Hah." Punggungnya kembali bersandar. Meski begitu rasanya kurang lega. 

Mungkin saja ada banyak komentar buruk seperti itu.

Ia pun kembali membuka komentar dari semua postingan terbaru. Benar saja, tak hanya satu dua, bisa terhitung puluhan komentar yang tak layak untuk dibaca. 

Hati Joshua pedih membayangkan wajah sedih Jennie membaca komentar-komentar jahat seperti ini.

Ya tuhan. Untuk pertama kalinya Joshua ingin berdo'a agar orang lain celaka.

.

Komentar buruk makin menjadi-jadi kala Jennie mengupload foto dirinya dengan fotografer bernama Kai, orang korea berkewarganegaraan Jepang. Padahal foto itu hanya bentuk apresiasi sebagai rekan kerja, namun ternyata banyak yang salah mengerti.

Banyak yang menghujatnya. Menyebarkan berita bohong. Marah-marah karena menganggap fotografer kesukaan mereka diambil orang.

Notifikasi terus masuk ke ponsel. Jennie baru bisa lega setelah mematikan data seluler. Dia pun menghubungi pacarnya.

"Sudah mau tidur?"

"Belum. Bagaimana di sana? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Jennie melinting ujung kausnya. Mendesah berat. "Kamu lihat fotoku dengan fotografer bernama Kai itu tidak?"

Joshua dia sebentar. Suaranya pelan menjawab, "Iya."

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Itu ... ." Jennie kesulitan mengatur kata-kata. "Cemburu tidak?" cicitnya.

Dengusan nafas Joshua terdengar. Jennie bisa tau pria itu sedang tersenyum lembut. "Aku tau itu hanya sebuah formalitas. Kamu menghargainya sebagai rekan kerja, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kalian profesional. Jangan khawatir."

"Jadi ... Kamu tidak cemburu?" nada suara Jennie berubah kecewa.

"Tidak. Tenang saja. Jangan khawarirkan aku." Sepertinya Joshua tidak mendengar nada kecewa itu. "Justru aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

Joshua lagi-lagi terdiam sejenak. "Kamu masuk artikel."

"Artikel? Tentu saja, aku model dan baru saja menjalin kerja sama dengan brand kosmetik, wajar saja."

"Maksudku artikel itu ... ." Joshua tidak tega mengatakannya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Jennie tidak pernah tau berita buruk tentang dirinya sendiri?

Artikel yang dijumpai Joshua masih sangat hangat. Panas dan membakar emosi. Judulnya "Jadi brand ambassador Pink Sakura, Jennie Kim dinilai tidak pantas?" dan "Jennie Kim, model asal Korea Selatan, dihujat karena berfoto dengan fotografer tampan". Ada dua. Dua-duanya memuat komentar-komentar kejam netizen. Yang menulis komentar jahat kurang ajar, yang menulis artikel itu juga kurang ajar, kenapa bisa? Tentu saja, karena tulisan itu membuat orang-orang yang semula tidak tau sekarang menjadi tau, mereka pun beramai-ramai mengotori Instagram milik model berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu.

"Tak usah dipikirkan." Jennie menyunggingkan senyum. Dia meneguk segelas air putih dari dispenser. Karena terburu-buru, dia pun tersedak. "Uhuk ... Uhuk." 

"Sayang?" panggil Joshua. Khawatir.

"Iya. Ekhm ... ."

Mendengar suara serak tak berdaya itu, Joshua mengira Jennie sedang menangis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah puas kangen-kangenan, sambungan telepon berakhir. 

Joshua semakin risau. Ia memikirkan apakah harus menjemput Jennie ke Jepang untuk menenangkannya dan membawanya pulang, tapi pekerjaan Jennie belum selesai. Joshua tak ingin menghambatnya. 

Dia menghubungi Wonwoo untuk meminta bantuan. Siapa tau ada solusi untuk masalah ini.

"Gugat saja." Jawab Wonwoo dari sebrang sana.

"Serius?"

"Ya, bawa ke pengadilan. Itu cara ampuh yang bikin mereka kapok."

"Tapi, aku belum pernah berurusan dengan yang seperti itu."

"Gampang. Hubungi agensi Jennie untuk mengajukan gugatan. Sisanya akan ku bantu. Kalau disogok pakai uang, hukum pasti berjalan cepat."

"Heh, wow. Kau benar juga. Baiklah, terimakasih bantuannya."

"Bukan masalah."

.

.

.

Lima hari kemudian, artikel tentang Jennie Kim, model muda yang cantik jelita, telah berganti. 

Dari berbagai portal berita, sosial media, website informasi selebriti (karena Jennie terlampau sensasional, dia kerap muncul di lingkungan berita para artis), majalah wanita, berita yang semula bertema "Jennie Kim dihujat" kini telah hilang dari peredaran. Diganti dengan "Pembenci Jennie Kim masuk penjara."

Joshua cukup puas dengan ini.

Haha. Ia sempat bertemu dengan salah satu orang payah itu, yang berani-beraninya menghina Jennie, ternyata dia hanya laki-laki jomblo kurang kerjaan. Baru kena tampar satu kali sudah menangis.

Sebagai tambahan, Joshua juga menghubungi manager Jennie untuk mengatur instagram modelnya sehingga kata-kata yang meneyerempet bisa kena filter dan tak muncul di permukaan.

Sekarang, kolom komentar instagram Jennie sudah bersih total. Maksudnya, bersih dari komentar negatif.

Ponsel Joshua berdering.

Panjang umur, itu Jennie. Tanpa menunggu dering kedua, jari Joshua segera bergerak menggeser ikon telepon berwarna hijau.

"Halo?"

"Halo. Kamu sedang apa?" Jennie terdengar tidak sabar.

"Di kantor. Ada apa?"

"Aku dengar dari managerku, katanya kamu yang membawa hatersku ke meja hijau. Mengapa?"

Kening Joshua berkerut. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kok malah tanya balik, sih?"

Joshua menegakkan punggung, dia bingung mengapa Jennie terdengar seperti sedang ngambek. Apakah orang yang ia laporkan kurang banyak?

"Karena mereka mengganggumu. Orang-orang seperti itu harus dihukum dengan tegas supaya kapok. Coba katakan, ada yang berani sama kamu lagi tidak? Ada yang membuntuti kamu di sana?"

Lalu terdengar suara rengekan. Jennie menggeram, "Ugh. Tidak usah begitu harusnya."

Dan Joshua pun semakin bingung. Ia ingin Jennie menjelaskan baik-baik apa kemauannya, tapi Jennie terus berputar-putar. Sampai akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan.

"Ya sudah! Aku matikan saja! Jangan lupa makan!" 

"Eh, lho? Sayang? Kok marah? Ba-biklah, kamu juga jangan lupa makan."

Pintu ruangan diketuk. 

Jeon Wonwoo masuk dengan membawa map beisi laporan perkembangan proyek. Melihat temannya berwajah kusut, pria berkaca mata itu langsung mendesah.

"Ada masalah apa lagi?"

"Oh? Wonwoo. Kemarilah."

Wonwoo duduk di depan meja Joshua sambil meletakkan mapnya.

"Jennie sepertinya tidak suka aku melaporkan hatersnya."

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Itu juga yang kupertanyakan."

Lalu dua pria itu mendesah. Wonwoo jadi merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun juga ia yang menyarankan untuk menggugat orang-orang yang berkomentar jahat. Sempat beberapa kali pacaran, tenyata tak membuat pria itu bisa memahami tingkah dan pikiran wanita. Memang benar kata orang, wanita itu sulit dimengerti.

"Jangan-jangan ... Jennie diancam seseorang?" Wonwoo menemukan sedikit pencerahan.

Kelopak mata Joshua terbuka lebar.

"Ancaman?" Joshua tidak bisa menahan diri, dia bergerak keluar dari bangkunya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Sampai ada yang mengancam pacarnya, Joshua tidak akan mengampuni orang itu!

Wonwoo segera menahan lengan Joshua sebelum temannya itu pergi. "Tunggu! Itu belum pasti."

"Tapi, kalau Jennie benar-benar diancam seseorang dan tidak bisa melapor bagaimana? Aku harus kesana dan menjemputnya!"

"Jangan langsung turun tangan, suruh seseorang saja untuk mengawasinya dari jauh."

Akhirnya Joshua kembali terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga. Jika ia menhemput Jennie, sama saja dengan menghambat karirnya. Ia sendiri punya urusan di kantor.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Semoga, pacarmu baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Kamis pagi.

Akun instagram Jennierubyjane mengunggah satu foto baru.

Tampak sang pemilik akun sedang tersenyum manis, dibalut off shoulder crop top berwarna hitam membuatnya semakin cantik. Bahunya yang indah terekspos, perut langsing dan kencang membuat netizen berdecak kagum. Di sampingnya seorang fotografer ganteng juga tak kalah menawan, Kai berpose dua jari. Entah maksudnya hanya untuk bergaya atau tanda perdamaian.

Bagi orang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa, pasti akan mengira bahwa mereka pacaran.

Salah satu golongan orang yang tidak tau apa-apa adalah orang-orang yang kerap beraksi di balik layar. Ketik-ketik-ketik, jadilah tulisan. Tulisan yang menggiring opini, baik atau buruk? Bodo amat.

Dan begitulah, Jennie Kim kembali menghangatkan berita dunia maya.

Orang-orang jadi lupa dengan kasus penangkapan beberapa hari lalu.

Gunjingan, sindiran, cemooh, sumpah serapah, bahkan ada yang mengancam untuk membunuh. Tapi, semua itu tak membuat Jennie gentar. Dia malah gelisah karena menunggu sesuatu.

"Hmh ... Mana sih?"

Aplikasi chatting dibuka satu persatu. Berharap orang itu menelepon atau mengirim pesan yang isinya marah-marah.

Jennie rebahan di kasur empuknya, guling-guling galau. Sungguh, ia ingin sang kekasih memarahinya karena sudah bertingkah genit.

Bodo amat dengan haters!

Jennie pengen dimarahi Joshua!

Sayangnya, sampai sore keinginannya tidak terkabul. Ketika Jennie selesai mandi, dia terkejut mendapati Joshua malah menyukai postingannya. Hanya menyukai saja. Iya! Dia menekan love untuk foto pacarnya yang memakai pakaian minim di samping pria lain!

"ARRGH!"

.

.

.

.

"Jennie dibully lagi. Dia sampai tidak mengangkat teleponku. Pasti sangat tertekan."

Joshua menghela nafas berat. Seperti biasa, Wonwoo mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi 'kan?"

Pria bermarga Hong itu mengangkat kepala. "Benar juga, aku akan menjemputnya di bandara untuk menenangkannya."

Wonwoo berbaik hati menuangkan secangkir teh hijau. "Kau juga perlu menenangkan diri. Jennie itu kuat, jangan pikir dia terlalu rapuh."

"Haah ... Tapi tetap saja. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Apa yang salah dengan pacarku? Dia tidak pernah berbuat jahat pada mereka."

Cangkir teh diangkat, Joshua menyesap isinya hingga setengah kosong.

"Biasa, netizen itu suka iri. Gaya hidup pacarmu adalah impian sebagian besar wanita. Tak semua orang bisa seperti dia, jadi ... Begitulah. Termasuk kedekatannya dengan Kai, fotografer itu punya fansclub sendiri lho."

"Kalau mereka iri, kenapa tidak mencari kebahagian sendiri? Lagipula apa salahnya dekat dengan fotografer sendiri? Itu menunjukkan kalau Jennie adalah model yang ramah 'kan?"

Wonwoo memiringkan kepala. "Memangnya kau tidak cemburu?"

"Mengapa harus cemburu?"

Akhirnya, Wonwoo menyadari ada yang salah pada Joshua.

.

.

.

"Ayo lakukan!"

Jennie membuka resleting jaketnya. Memperlihatkan crop top pink ketat dan kalung berbandul kupu-kupu yang menjuntai indah. Alisnya bertaut serius. Ekspresi yang sangat bagus untuk dipotret, fotografer manapun harusnya akan suka.

Tapi, Kai justru mengkerut takut di pojokan. Tanpa kamera, dia hanya pria biasa yang lemah menghadapi wanita gahar.

"Je- Jennie kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik," cicitnya.

Sementara itu Jennie sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengatur kamera dan memilih filter yang unyu-unyu, yang sekiranya bisa membuat orang-orang merasa terbakar cemburu karena foto mereka.

"Sudah tidak bisa dibicarakan baik-baik." Mata itu berkilat tajam.

"Jangan! Itu bahaya Jennie. Sadarlah."

"Haha. Aku melakukan ini dengan kesadaran penuh."

Kai makin ketakutan melihat tawa mengerikan itu. Badannya makin mengkerut.

"Aku tau Joshua Hong. Dia, dia punya bisep yang besar. Jennie, kau harus tau."

"Aku sudah tau kok, jadi, ayo cepat kita foto. Kali ini harus lebih HOT." Jennie menekan kata hot. Kalau dalam film-film, bibirnya yang merah akan dizoom maksimal dan diberi efek slow motion.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Orang yang punya bisep besar itu kalau menonjok pasti sakit."

Jennie memutar matanya. Ya ya ya, semua orang juga sudah tau yang namanya ditonjok itu sakit. Lalu kenapa? Pacarnya punya banyak uang untuk ganti rugi biaya rumah sakit kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Kalau dia menonjokmu, itu malah lebih bagus! Nanti aku kasih kau uang."

Sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Kai segera kabur dari tempatnya. Berlarian ke sana ke mari di dalam gedung untuk menghindari kejaran Jennie.

"Waaaa! Tolong akuuuu!"

Di belakangnya, Jennie mengejar dengan penuh emosi. "Berhenti kau! Kita harus buat foto yang sensasional!"

Rupanya tuhan berpihak pada Kai, manager Jennie muncul di saat yang tepat. Kai bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Sabar, Jennie. Hentikan aksi anarkismu."

Wajah Jennie pun berkerut tidak suka. Anarkis dari mana?! Dia hanya minta tolong agar Kai mau foto dengannya.

Satu kali cekrek cukup kok. Yang penting harus hot. Jennie merencanakan mereka akan berpose minum milkshake dari satu gelas dengan sedotan di bawah panas terik matahari. 

"Tapi, kenapa harus sampai lepas jaket begitu?"

"Karena harus hot!"

"Dia juga menyuruhku untuk lepas baju!" adu Kai.

"Ya supaya tambah hot!" Jennie semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Jangan buat Joshua cemburu dengan memanfaatkan aku! Kau kejam Jennie!"

Manajer Jennie menepuk kening. Haah. Ya ampun. Joshua Hong, pacarmu ini ada masalah apa sih?

Karena pekerjaan sudah selesai, Kai diantar pulang ke apartemennya supaya selamat. Jennie juga diantar pulang setelah ditraktir tiga mangkuk besar es krim.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinanti telah tiba. Pekerjaan Jennie sudah rampung dan akhirnya wanita itu bisa kembali ke negara asal.

Sang pacar, Joshua Hong, menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit untuk berbincang dengan manager Jennie. Model cantik itu menunggu di mobil dengan bibir mengerucut.

Pintu mobil mewah terbuka, Joshua duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ia melirik pacarnya lewat kaca.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Katanya fotografermu sampai takut pulang sendirian?"

Jennie melotot. "Itu berlebihan!"

Joshua mengacak rambut hitamnya. Gerakan yang sangat berbahaya untuk kewarasan Jennie sebab keseksian Joshua meningkat dua kali lipat.

"Haah." Joshua menatap Jennie lekat. "Sayang, tidak boleh seperti itu lagi ya?"

Mendengar Joshua berkata seperti itu, jantung Jennie berdegup. Pipinya bersemu. Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Joshua barusan melarangnya untuk bertingkah genit. Itu artinya Joshua cemburu?

"Eeum ... ." Jennie memainkan jemarinya.

"Kasihan fotografermu."

Lalu suara retak terdengar menggema di kepala. Hati Jennie remuk berkeping-keping.

"PULANG!"

"Eh?"

"AKU MAU PULANG!!!"

Joshua berusaha menenangkan Jennie yang tiba-tiba mengamuk. Tapi, kekasihnya itu tetap tidak mau diam. Mesin mobil segera dinyalakan. Lebih baik Jennie segera diamankan.

.

Apartemen Jennie terletak di lantai enam. Pemandangan yang didapat dari jendela cukup memuaskan. Saat malam hari seperti ini, kerlap-kerlip lampu di kota tampak seperti sebuah perayaan besar. Joshua berdiri di balkon, mengamati pemandangan itu sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

Jennie sudah bangun. Dia menyusul dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke kursi santai. Wajahnya masih kelihatan kesal meski sedang makan es krim stroberi dari toko favoritnya.

Joshua ikut duduk di kursi lainnya. Pria berwatak kalem itu memilih membuka ponselnya, mengecek akun sosial media. Kelopak matanya tak lagi melebar kaget mendapati sejumlah komentar jahat yang berada di akun instagram pacarnya.

Kena sudah.

Mereka ketahuan.

Sekarang, Jennie jadi bulan-bulanan netizen karena kepergok masuk apartemen dengan pria non-selebriti yang tajir mampus. Ada yang bilang Joshua itu sugar daddynya. Ada juga yang bilang kalau mereka sebenarnya sudah menikah diam-diam.

Amin untuk menikah. 

Tapi masalahnya orang-oranng ini berkata dengan nada negatif. Seolah-olah mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas.

Ah. Sial. Mereka memang sudah pernah melakukannya, TAPI 'KAN TIDAK SEHARUSNYA MEREKA IKUT CAMPUR!

Joshua mengacak rambutnya. Argh. Mau menantang dirinya? Joshua bisa menuntut semua orang di negara ini kalau mau.

"Jangan dipikirkan," sela Jennie. Sepertinya ia tau mengapa Joshua tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu.

Mereka saling tatap.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, tidak usah dipikirkan," ulang Jennie.

Sesendok es krim masuk ke mulut. Rasa manis dan segar meleleh sempurna. Perlahan Jennie mulai rileks, kekesalannya surut seiring waktu berlalu. 

"Aku tidak bisa terima pacarku dikatai seperti ini," ucap Joshua tegas.

"Lihatlah aku, aku tak pernah terganggu karena mereka."

"Ah, kau tidak—"

"Kenapa kamu lebih khawatir dengan orang-orang seperti itu daripada pacarmu dekat dengan pria lain?"

Mata Jennie berkilat. Lidah Joshua kelu, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Hanya keningnya berkerut. Lalu kembali diam.

Jennie mendengkus. Sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama kalau ia tidak berterus terang. Jadi, dengan lantang Jennie berkata,

"Aku ingin kamu cemburu!"

Itu membuat Joshua tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"A-apa?"

Inginnya ia tertawa mendengar pekataan konyol pacarnya. Tapi, setelah melihat bola mata itu berkaca-kaca, Joshua mengurunkan niat.

Jennie yang awalnya serius malah jadi malu sendiri.

.

"Mana bisa aku cemburu sementara aku tau jelas hatimu hanya milikku."

.

.

.

.

"Wah, selamat. Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

"Terimakasih." Joshua menyesap teh yang dituang oleh Wonwoo.

"Itu tindakan yang bagus. Karena sudah terlanjur ketahuan, kalian akhirnya memutuskan untuk go public dan menikah."

"Yeah. Mau sampai kapan main petak umpet begini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang jahat itu?" Wonwoo menyinggung netizen caper yang makin menggunung.

"Aku akan ambil langkah tegas untuk mereka yang kelewat batas. Sejak malam itu, kami sudah berunding untuk menyelesaikannya, tapi namanya juga netizen. Haah ... ini bukan sebuah akhir."

"Setidaknya dengan kau menikahinya, dia tidak akan se'liar' sebelumnya, nanti para pembenci juga akan berkurang sendiri."

Joshua baru tersadar. "Benar juga ya."

Lalu mereka tertawa.

.

Sementara itu, Jennie sedang berduaan dengan sahabatnya, Rose, di kamar tercinta.

Pemilik kamar menurut tiap diperintah untuk ganti baju. Terserah lah, mau diobrak-abrik kamarnya sampai hancur tidak masalah, yang penting ia tetap jadi menikah.

"Coba yang ini." Rose menyerahkan sebuah gaun tidur tipis berwarna pink. 

Jennie memandang benda itu.

"Kenapa? Takut?" 

"Mana mungkin." Jennie mendengkus. "Aku sudah biasa memakai yang seperti ini di depannya."

Rose pun menyorakinya.

"Eh, bukannya kau masih harus pemotretan sekali lagi? Dengan brand lokal ituu."

"Ah, iya. Kenapa?"

"Itu kesempatan, konsep pemotretannya kan couple musim panas. Kalau kau ingin membuat Joshua cemburu, coba saja berpose provokatif," usul Rose.

Sebagai sahabat, Rose tau kalau Jennie memiliki keinginan untuk melihat sisi lain dari pacarnya. Sisi yang sangat jarang Joshua perlihatkan, yaitu sikap cemburu. Jadi, kalau ada ide, Rose tidak akan sungkan membantu.

Biasanya Jennie akan antusias, tapi, sekarang wanita itu hanya menunduk malu, senyum kecinya tersungging.

"Ah, sudah tidak perlu lagi."

"Eh? O-oke deh."

.

.

.

.

Artikel tentang Jennie Kim menikah menjadi topik hangat. Sejumlah media menjadikannya berita utama. Tidak hanya karena Jennie seorang model, tapi mempelai prianya, Joshua Hong, adalah pewaris perusahaan tersohor di bidang telekomunikasi.

Memang masih ada orang yang nyinyir.

Tapi, setidaknya satu hari saja. Hari itu. Hari yang sangat spesial. Komentar positif memenuhi kolom komentar akun sosial media mereka berdua.

[Selamat atas pernikahannya]

.

.

.

.

TAMAT.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction ini juga diupload di Wattpadku dengan judul yang sama.
> 
> Akun Wattpad : yano.1905


End file.
